Misty the WonderBot
Misty the WonderBot was a middleweight robot built by the Robot Action League that competed in the final 2 seasons of BattleBots. It was a blue robot armed with a vertical cutting disc, which could be changed to a horizontally-spinning blade depending on the opponent fought (this originally could be done mid-match, but after it had gyroscopic issues during its first match the blade was locked down). It was built by Cassidy Wright, daughter of Will Wright, designer of The Sims, SimCity and Spore. Misty the WonderBot performed decently in competition, winning 7 out of its total 9 fights and reaching the televised rounds of both seasons it competed in. Misty the WonderBot also competed in Steel Conflict after BattleBots ended, but has retired since. Its name was likely a pun on the horse Misty the Wonder Horse. Robot History Season 4.0 Misty the WonderBot's first ever match in BattleBots was against Bumper. Bumper never got up to high speed in the entire match. Misty kept banging it with its weapon and pushed its opponent up against a wall. Misty did have a little trouble bringing its weapon to bear, though, because as it tilted to keep from gyroscopically interfering with its steering, it became difficult to position for a hit. But in the end, Misty dominated the match, never letting up and won a 32-13 judge's decision. In the next preliminary round, Misty the WonderBot went up against Chameleon in a bout between two teams known for making PC games (Misty's Will Wright created The Sims and SimCity and Chameleon seemed to have been built by people who worked on Westwood's Command & Conquer). Misty quickly took a wheel off Chameleon. After that, its drum banged on the floor whenever it tried to move. The bots circled each other and hit a few more times with their nasty spinning weapons. Misty ripped off more chunks, and Chameleon popped Misty up with the drum and got under Misty for a push. Eventually though, Chameleon's drum stopped and let the smoke out. Misty won a 27-18 judge's decision and advanced to the final preliminary round, where it faced Deus Ex Machina. Misty came over and smacked a few nice dents in Deus Ex Machina's armor, and it lost one side of its drive. Misty kept hitting Deus Ex Machina and it was immobilized shortly after. Misty the WonderBot won by KO at 1:20 and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Psychotron. In the beginning of the match, both robots went straight at each other and Misty hits the rear of Psychotron with its spinning disc. Psychotron got underneath Misty multiple times and pushed it against the spikestrip. Misty drove itself on the killsaws and landed on Psychotron's wedge. Misty escapes and started spinning in circles. Psychotron got underneath the front of Misty and was prepared to push it again, but Misty escapes. Misty hits the left side of Psychotron with its spinning disc and Psychotron got underneath Misty again. After this, Misty drove itself on the killsaws and Psychotron was pushing it back on the killsaws. Psychotron got one of its side spikes stuck on the killsaws and Psychotron was now having traction problems. Misty kept driving itself on the killsaws and Misty drove itself toward the pulverizer. Psychotron then started pushing Misty under the pulverizer and the time ran out. In the end, Psychotron won on a 31-14 judge's decision and Misty the WonderBot was eliminated from the tournament. Because it lost in the round of 64, Misty the WonderBot couldn't participate the middleweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 5.0 Misty the WonderBot's first opponent this season was Mobster. Mobster got high centered on the exit ramp and was immobile due to its wheels unable to touch the arena floor. As this was happening, Mobster was being counted out and Misty the WonderBot won by KO. This win put Misty the WonderBot to the next preliminary round, where it faced Why Not. Misty the WonderBot won by KO and advanced to the final preliminary round, where it faced Bit Schlapp. Misty the WonderBot won by KO and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Lobotomy. After beating Lobotomy by KO, Misty fought Hazard in the round of 32. The fight began with Hazard getting its bar up to full speed and attacking Misty. This caused sparks before one of the teeth on Misty's spinning bar was torn off, leaving Misty twitching as its weapon spun down. Misty was slammed into again by Hazard, causing plenty of sparks. Misty's mobility was then made very limited as Hazard's next attack ripped off one of Misty's wheels. Misty spun its weapon back up before having its remaining wheel torn off. Misty's wheel-less and motionless body was pushed into the spikestrip and the pulverizer to be counted out. Hazard won by KO and Misty the WonderBot was eliminated from the tournament once again. Misty the WonderBot wasn't finished, however, as it participated in the middleweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. It was one of few robots that were still moving in the end, but lost overall to Alabama Slammer and Complete Control. Even if it did win, it wouldn't come back for the middleweight royal rumble due to an incident with Nightmare in the heavyweight consolation rumble which resulted in all the rumbles getting cancelled. Wins/Losses * Wins: 7 * Losses: 2 Mark Beiro Introductions "Going through you faster than a prune and a milkshake. Here is MISTY THE WONDERBOT!" Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots armed with Spinning Flywheels Category:Robots armed with Spinning Bars Category:Robots armed with unique weapons Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Robots from California